Category talk:Incomplete Monster
Why this needs to go This category, to me at least, is incredibly silly and also could pertain to any villain that is not a CM. I just fail to see how making a list of "villains who are not CMs" is necessary. It would almost be akin to making a list of "villains who are NOT sadistic", or "villains who are NOT homicidal" and so on and so forth. Really I think this one should go on the grounds of being completely unnecessary. Overseer80 (talk) 11:40, April 1, 2014 (UTC) You are misunderstanding the category. This isn’t just a category for “Not Complete Monsters”. Complete Monsters are an important type of villain, but it is also one of the most controversial categories. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen on talk pages people arguing of what constitutes a “complete monster”. The Wicked Witch of the West is a perfect example. This category aims to partially solve this. I totally agree that this could be overused. However, the villains that do in fact fit into this category, I feel, is an important aspect of their identity. Many villains are regularly portrayed without any redeemable aspects, but many are not Complete Monsters. Being a pedophile or a child murderer, for example, does not automatically qualify someone as a Complete Monster. Even being Satan does not. This category is REALLY meant for villains who fall into those categories like that, that are not Complete Monsters. I also feel that it is important do the fact, like it says in the description, that these villains CAN be redeemed. There are many, many villains that fall into the category fall, but are later surprising redeemed. I look at this category as similar to Faux Affably Evil, which a lot of villains fall into. Villains who appear to be friendly, but aren’t. Latishabooth (talk) 15:11, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm with Overseer80 on this one. This category is clearly gonna be used as an excuse to list villains who don't qualify. Bentonfill (talk) 15:49, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Exacty. And I can appreciate your intentions but this is still not necessary. And the criteria you have given is much too subjective. For instance, I don't think Hans comes anywhere close to being any kind of monster, but you consider him to be one. So right there there's a problem. And as Bentonfill pointed out above, this could easily end up including almost every villain on this site. I just don't feel like it's enough of a worthwhile contribution. Overseer80 (talk) 18:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) There are many categories that are overused. Most notable, jerks and bullies. Almost every single villains in history would be considered a jerk. That's why they are villains. Yet that is a category. In fact, most categories have questionable additions. The whole category of "complete monsters" is a category that is totally subjective, as well as over-used itself. I personally did not add Hans, however, by pointing out that you don't think that he belongs in this category. Proves my point that not everyone could be considered an a member of this category (I personally have't seen Frozen, so I can't say how bad of a bad guy he is.) but I agree with you that some villains could never be considered for this category. There are a lot of villains I agree with you are not anywhere near "monsters" . We can all agree that a villain like Freddy Krueger is a complete monster. But let's say, as unlikely as it is, in a future movie Freddy Krueger ends up being totally redeemed. That would be an example of an incomplete monster. Most arguements against this category could be said about a lot of different categories. Especially the Complete Monster category. My point is is that the Complete monster category is itself overused and subjective, and is included with villains that many wouldn't consider to be Monsters. Latishabooth (talk) 19:01, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Is this some April Fools thing? Come one, tell the truth, shame the devilBowserBros65 (talk) 03:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 This needs to go. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']]''' ONE AWAKENS ''' 01:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC)